Botanical classification: Tillandsia stricta. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tillandsia plant botanically known as Tillandsia stricta and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Shizuoka, Japan in December of 1988. xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unidentified plant of Tillandsia stricta. 
Asexual reproduction by division of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 was taken in December of 1998 in Shizuoka, Japan by the inventor. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Tillandsia cultivar xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar apart from other existing varieties of Tillandsia. 
1. Tillandsia xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 has a fast growth rate of 1 cm every 2 months.
2. Tillandsia xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 exhibits large flowers.
3. Tillandsia xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 exhibits regular spontaneous flowering.
The closest comparison variety is Tillandsia xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 (not patented). xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 is different than xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 in having thinner darker leaves with a softer texture and in producing pups yearly. The surface of Tillandsia xe2x80x98Cotton Candyxe2x80x99 leaves have bromeliad scales while xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 does not.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent Tillandsia by the following characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 has larger flowers.
2. xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 has a faster growth rate.
3. xe2x80x98Tilstsilxe2x80x99 has regular spontaneous flowering.